


Murphy's Law is strong, but I'm stronger

by Anomaly1003



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomaly1003/pseuds/Anomaly1003
Summary: Melissa gains a host brother and Milo gains the admirable attention of said host brother who is not even bothered or affected by Murphy's Law.Mason is the adopted son of our favorite time-traveling duo who joins Milo, Melissa, and Zack on their adventures while also trying to gain the heart of the adorable trouble magnet.More description of my Oc is in the first chapter.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Original Character(s), Milo Murphy/Original Character(s), Vinnie Dakota & Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Mason Dakota

**Age:** Physically (16), actual (unknown) 

**Gender:** Male 

** Appearance: ** Dark-caramel skin. Short black curled-wavey hair. Has Heterochromia, one eye Emerald-green and the other a harvest golden shade, he wears shades to hide them. An ear-piercing at the top of his right ear and one piercing on his left brow. Everyday wear is a black muscle shirt, a dark blue sleeveless sweater, dark blue fitting jeans, and black hiker boots.

** Personality: ** Flirtatious, charming, cheeky, caring, sarcastic, stubborn, short-tempered, big-heart, intelligent.

**Family:** Mother (Unknown), Father (Unknown). Cavendish (Surragte father, adoption), Dakota (Surragte father, adoption).

**Voice actor:** Drew Nelson

**Love interest/Crush:** Milo

* * *

**Oc description:**

Mason is a formal battle bot hundreds of years into the future. During that time he was considered the most indestructible fighter, there was almost nothing that could stop him. However, there was only one flaw to him, he grew sentimental and developed a conscious and began to think all on his own. One day he had enough of his battle-filled life and fled. He was hunted then gunned down, shot in the face, and blasted from the floating futuristic city into the ground dumps that now circled Earth, falling into the darkness and given a good impression that he was permanently offline.

However, the shot only grazed his left cheek and he survived but was seriously wounded. Shortly after he was discovered by Cavendish and Dakota when a malfunction on their time-traveling car sent them through Mason's time. They tried their best to repair him and tried their hardest to not get attached, but in the end, they failed, both parties did. Mason stuck with them through everything while learning to act more like a normal human teen instead of a fighting machine. Mason had it down in no time.

With everything that happened in Mason's life, Cavendish and Dakota decided he deserved to live a normal life just like any other teen, to have stability, education, and fun. Choosing a timeline they settled in the 24th century and enrolled him in school ( They accidentally put him in middle school rather than the high school, what can you do?) and put him up with a host family, Melissa's family.

It is there Mason meets Milo and the Murphy's law curse that follows him everywhere, but Mason won't let that get in the way of capturing the other boy's heart. 


	2. Going the extra Milo Part. 1

Our story opens up with Milo walking to the bus stop, where Zack, Bradley, Chad, and Logan are waiting for the bus to arrive. As Milo walks in, Bradley and the two students quickly back away from him putting as much distance as possible. much to Zack's confusion.

Much to Zack's confusion, he tilts his head toward the other boys before addressing to Milo."What's that all about?"

The boy just gives him a once-over before coming to a conclusion **. "** Oh, you're new here. I've got a bit of a reputation." He says simply before going quiet with a smile still on his face.

Zack shows surprise and then smiles jokingly _. "_ So what are you, a tough guy?"

"Oh, I don't think anyone ever called me 'tough'," That wasn't true. "I'm Milo." He says putting out a hand to shake.

Taking the hand in his own he Shakes Milo's hand with a grin of his own. "I'm Zack."

Apparently that must have been the wrong move judging by the warning whispers going on behind him making him look back to see the other boys shaking the heads. **"** No Zack! No, no, no, no, no..."

Ignoring their warnings with a brow arched Zack continues talking with Milo. "So what exactly _is_ this reputation?" He asks. Now he really wanted to know what this guy was known for.

"Well, people have used the 'J-word' but you know what they say, 'Sticks and stones can damage your vital organs so always wear body armor.'" He proceeds to Knock on his chest, which emits a wood-like noise. Hearing this, Zack shows some concern.

"Hi, Milo."

"Sup, Milo?"

Both boys turn their attention to two other teens making their way toward them. One a girl with bright orange curly hair, Melissa. The other being an older looking teen with dark-short curly hair who was happily munching away on a breakfast burrito in one hand and looking of a mixture of laziness, carefree and a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Mason Dakota, Melissa's host brother who has been living at her house for nearly a year, and the one guy Milo has been slowly falling hard for.

His first crush. Such a cute thing.

"Hi, Melissa." The boy greets warmly to her before addressing to the taller teen who was busying himself with his food at hand. "Hi, Mason, another double breakfast burrito this morning?" He greets slightly rubbing his arm.

The taller teen looks down at the smaller boy behind shaded glasses and giving a wolf-grin that would make anyone shiver."You know me, Milo. I can't resist these bad boys." He then gestures to Zack with a tilt of his head. "Let me guess, new guy?"

"You guessed correct! Mason, this is Zack. Zack this is Mason. He was new here too last year." Milo introduces the two to each other.

Zack gives a wave. "Hey."

Mason nods his head in greeting before looking back to Milo with a knowing grin. "So have you caught him up to speed yet, or is he in for a big surprise?"

Before Milo can answer Melissa takes this time to look around herself to see if there is anything dangerous before speaking up. "I'm just gonna stand back here if it's alright with you guys." She says to them and takes a big step back from Milo _._

"Good call!" Milo replies with a thumbs up.

Mason simply shrugs while taking another bite of his burrito, staying in place next to Milo.

By this point, everyone is staying their distance from Milo except Zack and Mason.

"So Milo, how was your weekend?" The curled-headed girl asks.

"Eventful!"

"Yeah, I bet."

Milo then lifts his left arm. "I got a new scar." Mason then takes hold of the brunette arm to get a closer inspection, causing the other boy to shed goosebumps at the contact the other boy's rough hands gave off. "Sweet, one of your best ones yet."

This brightens the smaller boy's smile even more. "I know, right? Wanna see, Melissa?"

"Sure!"

"Ok." Milo takes a picture of his scar on his phone and sends it to Melissa.

Melissa pulls out her phone when it dings and takes a look at the picture. "Oh cool! That is a good one."

By this point, Zack begins to worry about what is happening. _"_ Alright, seriously, dude. What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Milo asks.

"I mean... what is all of... this?" He gestures to the other kids who are still keeping their distance. Mason looks up at the three boys clearly quivering in fear and nervousness and can't help but scoff amusingly. "Heh, scaredy cats." He mutters taking another bite.

"And what is the "J-word?"

Milo tries to explain Quietly to Zack. "Well, I don't like to say it out loud..." But he doesn't get the chance.

_**Ding. Ding.** _

Mason's eyes widen at the warning sensors going off in his head and quickly stuffs the remaining of his burrito in his mouth all while scouting all around him at what had set off his alarm. Suddenly, A loud snapping sound can be heard which catches everyone's attention and a bungee suddenly falls out from somewhere in the air. Mason is quick to take it in one fist.

Zack takes a closer look at the object. "Huh, it's one of those heavy-duty bungees they use to tie stuff down at construction sites." A clicking sound causing to look up to find the other boy fastening a helmet over his head while the taller teen straps his backpack tightly. "Hey, where did you get the..."

Milo then looks up at the taller teen with a still too happy grin. "You ready?"

Showing off his own perfect grin Mason cracks his knuckles. "Bring it." He saying smirking.

"What are you guys talking about..." Zack's answers come in the form of large concrete drainage pipe coming after them. Milo puts a helmet on Zack's head before all three males run for their lives with Zack screaming loudly. Bradley, Melissa, and the two students at the bus stop are left behind.

Bradley huffs looking at the other boys. "I bet my pudding pack we don't see them again today."

Oh, this was a challenge Melissa was not going to miss. "I'll take that action." She says walking up to them.

"Really?"

"Yeah, are you kidding? Milo's tough. And with Mason with him, those two can handle anything. As a matter of fact," She takes out a pack of snickerdoodle from her backpack. "I'll see your pudding pack and raise you a snickerdoodle... or are you just all talk?" She asks challengingly with narrowed eyes and a smirk causing the other boys to snicker.

"Woah."

"Tch. She just called you out."

Back with the three teens, Zack continues screaming as the pipe continues chasing them down Danville Road. It's by this point he notices that the other two boys are not crying in terror of what is happening. "Wait, why aren't you two screaming?!"

"I find it doesn't help. Just hurts the larynx." Was all Milo had to give.

"And besides," Mason pipes in. "this is hardly worth getting worked up for." He says as if it was the most casual thing.

"What!?"

"Although this is making my stomach a little queasy." Mason huffs while clenching his middle with a slight discomfort expression. "Ugh, I should not have eaten three of those burritos."

Milo looks at him in horror. "You had three of those monsters in one morning?! Again?!"

"They were delicious!" The older teen cries defending himself.

Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can you two be talking about food at a time like this?!"

Mason simply gives a shrug and a not too innocent grin. "Hey, anytime is the perfect time to talk about a good chow!" Lifting his head he looks at the streetlights they are passing and then at the bungee still in his hand, calculating the time and angle he finds the perfect cast. Circling an arm around Milo he pulls him in close while twirling the bungee over his head. "You better hang on to his backpack if you value your life!"

Zack does just that before all three are swinging on a street light and into the air but the bungee breaks as they are midair, the three fall and end up running backward on the pipe.

"That bungee was _definitely_ defective." Milo simply stated.

"Yea, no kidding." Mason pipes up. "That's a lawsuit waiting to happen."

Loud barks suddenly catch all three teens' attention. Mason is the first to find where it's coming from and can't help but grin. "Aw, Milo look who wants to come with us."

Looking down they find a small dog running alongside the pipe, barking up at them.

"No, Diogee!" Milo calls out pointing out for the dog."Go home!" Taking the hint Diogee heads toward the other direction. "Silly dog." Milo says to Zack and Mason _"_ He's not supposed to be in the street."

Suddenly the pipe begins to fall down the steep road and down the hill before hitting a wooden fence and throwing the boys off the pipe and down towards the mud at the bottom of the hill.

**_Ding. Ding._ **

Warning alarm back on. Mason, now covered in thick mud, is quick to look up. Without hesitation he wraps an arm around Milo again, bringing him closer. Milo looks up as well then at Zach. "You might wanna slide over this way a little bit."

Zack wastes no time in listening as the pipe then falls onto them, causing the splash of the mud to shoot them straight up the pipe where they land hanging onto the edge of the pipe from the inside.

Zack is at a loss of words, trying to process what just happened before looking at the boy who was more than likely responsible for all that had happened by that point."The "J-word" wouldn't happen to be "Jinx", would it?"

Mason pops up in between the smaller boys, giving Zach a lazy grin and throwing a thumb at Milo's directions. "Welcome to this cutie's world," (The nickname causes the smaller boy's cheek's to blush brightly.) Before shaking his head causing mud to splatter everywhere and resting his cheek with a fist. "Newbie."

All while that lazy grin still plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? Do you like it?
> 
> This is a series rewrite with my OC in it.
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated! Please leave them!


	3. Going the extra Milo part 2

The boys make it to the next bus stop just as the bus is pulling away. Zack panics as it drives away from them. "No, no, no no no! Wait, wait, wait! Oh, man. I'm gonna miss my first day at the new school. My parents are gonna flip out!"

"Don't worry! My dad always says, "What doesn't kill ya only makes ya late for school." Milo adds cheerfully. "So I don't think we're gonna miss the whole day."

Mason casually shrugs. "My Dad just says 'if your late, leave it at that and go home, you tried your best, what are ya gonna do?'" However, the warning his father gave him dings in his head. "On the other hand, Pop will take my allowance for extra snacks if I _am_ late, too." The thought causes him to shudder mentally. Just thinking about not having his snacks is just pure torture!

This catches Zacks's curiosity. "You have two dads?" Not that he had anything against anyone having parents of the same sex, it's just it wasn't really accepted from where he moved from.

Mason glances at him with a challenging look. "Got a problem?" He asks coldly raising a brow as if daring the smaller boy to say something wrong.

Wow. Can this guy look any more intimidating? If looks could kill Zack was sure his face would have melted off. Frantically he waves his hands in a sign of peace. "N-n-no! No, no problem. I don't judge." He rushes out hoping to not offended the older teen more.

Mason stares at him for a second longer until finally looking away with a boring look. "Whatever." Movement from his lower peripheral vision catches his attention. "Oh, hey Diogee." He can't help but grin as the small dog runs up to them barking happily.

Realizing what the other teen said Milo looks down at the canine."No! Diogee, run home! I'm going to school."

Being used to the command of his retire life Diogee runs off without complaint.

"Anyway, if we catch the bus at the next stop, we may not even be late," Milo says _Taking out his phone._ "I got the bus route marked on my GP..." However his phone's unresponsive at the moment. "It must have gotten wet when we fell in the mud but... fear not!" He then reaches into his backpack and takes _out a paper map._ "I've got a backup _right_ here. Paper map! Old school." The next thing he knows The map is ripped away from his hands and taken by an eagle. "Huh? Heh. Don't worry! I remember the way. This has happened before!"

Zack could not what he was hearing. "This has happened before? _This exact thing?!"_

"Yea, yea. Hard to imagine, we get it." Mason jumps in rolling his eyes then pushing Zack to move. "Get going shrimp!" They race on to catch up to Milo.

"We'll beat them to the next stop. We'll just have to go through the rock quarry."

"Rock quarry? Sure. What could possibly go wrong?" Zack asks sarcastically.

Mason barely holds his chuckle. "I think I can name a few."

There was always something.

* * *

And there was certainly something as they arrived at the rock quarry when a sight of a giant puddle of oil was leaking from the back of a truck that was hanging off the hillside right up above. An employee is preventing them go across. "Sorry, boys. There's a little oil spill, as you can see. It's quite a mess so nobody's getting through today."

Milo takes a look."I think we can still make it across. I brought galoshes."

"I didn't," Zack says plainly.

"Same here." Mason pipes in. "Didn't think I was gonna need them today."

Zack gives him a strange look."You actually have a pair?"

Mason mocks his look. "You don't?"

"I've got extras!" Milo exclaims pulling out galoshes from his backpack "And they're hazmat rated for a level 4 biohazard."

"Well, I don't think..." The employee begins uncertainly until Milo presents him with a certificate "Here's a certificate from the EPA."

Milo then turns To Zack while digging through his backpack for the right size. "What are you? Nine? Nine and a half?"

The employee looks over the paper. "Well, it's notarized, so I suppose if you ..."

**Ding. Ding.**

Mason's head snaps up and silently looks around with his eyes to avoid getting suspected of something weird and then he spots the culprit. The same eagle which stole Milo's map was flying towards them and was getting too close to the powerlines. Noticing this then looking back at the oil spill. Realization kicked in when he noticed they Milo and Zack were too close for their own good. Lightning-fast he grabs the back of the boy's shirts and yanks them to him. Imitating noises of surprise from both small teens.

Startled and obviously confused Milo looks up. "Mason?"

"Something's up, look." He bobs his head up and the two boys catch on as they spot the eagle still holding the paper map until it is shocked by electricity from flying through the powerlines causing it to drop the map on the oil spill. The entire oil spill suddenly sets on fire and sets the entire road ablaze.

No one says a word as they continue to watch the flames. "...Maybe we should go through the woods." Milo finally says.

"Im down," Mason adds.

And then they were off again. Racing out of the quarry and into the woods.

After a few more minutes of running Zack pops up the question. "So do you even know where we are?" He asks to either one of them.

"Yeah, the fire's dried out my phone. We are right in the middle of Coyote Woods." Milo says pointing at his phone.

Back up a second. "Wait, Coyote Woods?" Zack asks nervously as he looks around. "I've got a thing about coyotes. They're like big dogs that are dangerous to pet!"

"Eh, there not that bad. Once you get past the snarling and hunger crazed eyes they actually make good cuddle buddies." Mason replies like its the most natural thing in the world.

"Spoken from the true voice of experience," Milo adds in with a grin then face going ablaze when the older teen winks at him a grin of his own.

Zack stares at Mason as if he just sprung two heads. "You actually cuddled with one of them? Your insane!"

"Sure, am. What's your point?" The other replies stuffing his hands into his jeans, not at all offended.

Milo turns his attention back to Zack "And don't worry. There's no coyote here."

"There aren't?" Zack asks, still uncertain.

"No. Actually, the woods were named after actor Peter Coyote."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He donated all this land to the city... as a wolf preserve." Milo finishes explaining. From the distance, a wolf's howl can be heard in the air.

Zack is stunned speechless for a second at what he just heard. **"** You get how that's not better, right?"

A sudden breeze flows around them. Mason sniffs and his brows frown at the order. He sniffs again and whips his head behind them to give the bushes behind him a hard glare. "Yea, we might want to run." Loud growls fill the air, much to close for comfort. "Now!" He yells sprinting.

Zack and Milo waste no time just as a large pack of wolves jump over the bushes and give chance all while Zack screaming his head off.

In truth, Mason can outrun the wolves without breaking a sweat. But he needs to keep it down for now. Plus he is confident that the wolves will not lay a paw on them.

As they run Milo brightens with an idea to get rid of them. "Don't worry! Wolves love peanut butter." He reaches into his backpack, taking out a PB&J sandwich and throwing it to the wolves, but one of them throws it back landing on Zack's back, who screams louder. Milo takes a branch and takes off the sandwich in the back.. Making it land onto a tree in front of them. Mason is quick to snatch it as they speed past.

"Follow me!" Milo cries as he spots a tree as their only place to be safe from the snarling canines. They climb up to the tree. All except one person.

Milo looks around when he notices they are missing one large teen. "Where's Mason _?"_

A sharp whistle catches everyone's attention. "Hey, mutts!" They look and spot Mason a few feet away with his arm raised showing off the sandwich in his hands. The wolves take a whiff and snarl once more.

"You hungry?" He taunts making them growl louder and now focuses more on him as they slowly began to advance to him. "Well, come get me," Mason calls up to the boys still in the tree. "You two stay up there! I'll lead them away." Before running in the opposite direction with the wolves right after him.

"Mason!" Milo cries out but the other teen is too far to hear him.

Of course, any other person wouldn't have heard him. But Mason is not other people.

* * *

Finally, Mason is able to use his natural speed to lead them away from the other two. It felt good to be able to do this when it wasn't nighttime. His legs were starting to cramp up.

After a few more minutes of running Mason comes to a sudden halt in a small clearing. Behind him, the wolves are closing in. Slowly he turns his body halfway around. His shaded eyes looking intensely at the fast-approaching pact. He whispers one word.

"Enough." Then stamps his right foot down hard.

This causes the wolves to come to an immediate halt.

The atmosphere shifts dramatically around them. So did the behavior of the wolves as their growls and snarls slowly start to die, no longer having their predatory instinct to chase prey.

Not when they started to feel as if they were the prey when they see the teen slightly puff out his chest in a dominant way. They sniff the air and immediately a few begin to whimper and cautiously step back from him. However, there are a few who stay their place but worry can clearly be seen in their eyes.

"Alright," Mason's voice causes a few to flinch, taking more steps back. "who's in charge here." He looks at them all trying to find the alpha of the pack.

A growl from the very back makes the others clear a path. Advancing in the middle is the alpha. Or what Mason considers to be the alpha, snarling widely at the teen.

Mason can't help but chuckle at the sight of the alpha. "Pfft. Your kidding right? Your nothing but bones. Too scrawny, how did you get to be alpha."

The alpha's growls increase, indicating that he understood the insult and was not pleased by what the boy said.

"I mean, no offense. Or do take offense. Doesn't really matter to me. But your not exactly in the best shape to be giving order or offer protection. If anything, you'll be someone's meal in 5 seconds flat."

Having enough of the insults the alpha snarls and barks widely.

"Alright, alright." Mason puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Sheesh, sensitive much?" He teases a little more before looking at his watch. Crap. He needs to get going.

"Ok, look." He announces the pack's ears are at attention."Me and my buddies are running late and we really need to book it so here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna leave and none of you." He points at them, the action making them whimper a bit more. "will follow me. You will all go take your normal chasing business somewhere else while I go back to mine, sound good? Great." He salutes with a grin and steps towards them. They make a wider path for him as he gets closer, letting him pass through them. All of them have their heads lowered except for the alpha who just continues snarling as he walks past him.

Mason was sure the alpha felt uneasy around him too but was too stubborn" for its own good.

"Oh," Mason suddenly says stopping in the middle of them then looking around at them with a wolf grin of his own. "and if you disobey what I told you there will be consequences." He continues on his way.

However, he doesn't make it very far when the sound of paws making the ground makes him stop and sigh softly. Guess someone needs to be reminded to listen to their superiors.

Slowly he takes off his shades then inhales deeply, closing his eyes. The alpha's process is just a few feet away from him. Faster than light he whirls around letting out a deeper and much louder snarl of his, baring his sharp canine teeth. Eyes blaring with so much power that the alpha is practically pushed to the ground.

Now the alpha had a reason to fear and tries to make an escape back to the pack when a leg prevents him from moving. Whimpering loudly the alpha ducks his head when the teen cowers over him. "Tut, tut, tut. Now, what did I just say?" The other wolves back away more from the voice of the teen. "You clearly must have tics stuffed in your ears." Mason then looks up at the rest of the pack.

"Anyone else wants a reminder on listening to what your told to do?" He lifts a brown showing off his fangs once again. The wolves are wise to not interject. "That's what I thought. Now scram."

They didn't need to be told twice. They scamper off disappearing deeper into the woods and out of sight.

Mason looks down at the still whimpering alpha. "Boo." And with that, the alpha hightails it out of there.

Mason scoff amusingly at their reactions. "Heh. Wimps." He comments putting his shades back on and prepares to sprint back to the boys.

He looks down at his hand to see he is still holding Milo's ruined sandwich. Well, he wasn't about to let it go to waste. Throwing the bread with the jelly over his shoulder he scarfs down the bread with the peanut butter.

He sure did like peanut butter.

* * *

Mason makes it back to Milo and Zack in no time and sure enough, both boys are still up in the tree. Both seem to be looking around frantically for him probably.

He makes his presence known."Hey, pipsqueaks! miss me?"

Milo can't help but smile wide when he spots him. Beside him, Zack looked to be a bit relieved. "Your back! And without a scratch!" Milo notices.

"Told you I said would," Mason replies climbing up the tree.

"You actually didn't?" Zack adds confused.

Mason waves him off. "Details, detail. Anyhoo." He says leaning against a branch lazily. "Those furballs won't be bothering us anytime soon." He states proudly until Milo swats his arm. "Ah! Hey!"

"What were you thinking?" Milo demanded, nose scrunched up and eyes narrowed showing he was clearly not happy at the older teens plan. "Letting them go after you like that! They could have ripped you apart!" Mason can only stare at the boy who was trying to look angry but was failing miserably due to how cute he looked with his face scrunched up like that.

God, he was adorable.

Mason plays it off quickly. "Coulda, woulda, should, but didn't, did they?"

"I kept calling for you but you weren't answering and you were gone for a while. I can only imagine the worse."

"Aw, were you worried for me?" Mason cooes teasingly giving Milo's still chubby cheeks a pinch, leaning back to avoid another swat from the boy. Mason gestures Milo, to Zack with a grin. "Isn't he just precious when he gets like this?"

"Of course I was worried!"

"Hey, still here aren't I? Still in one handsome piece." Mason says, flashing his known hungry grin.

Milo can't help but crack a smile and shake his head at the other's playfulness. Mason hardly took anything seriously. "Your ridiculous."

"I know I am. Now let's get out of here before we miss the school day. I don't know about you but I can't risk having my snack allowance being taken away." He loved his snacks too much. He looks off to the side down below where he spots the fence dividing the woods from the city. "And there's our exit. All we gotta do is just jump. Let's get climbing."

They begin their ascend to the top to make the tree flex over and provided a much safer landing for them when Milo pipes up. "You know, wolves barely ever attack humans." He states reflecting on their recent chase escaping the wild canines.

"Is that true?" Zack asks.

"Oh, yeah. Bees are responsible for many more fatalities than wolves every year." As if on queue, a buzzing sound can be heard from above them.

"Huh, how about that," Mason comments as they look up and see a beehive right next to them. Carefully they crawl under it and higher until it finally bends over the other side of the fence.

Zack is the first to jump, home free. Milo follows right after him. Just as Mason was about to jump down his hearing senses alert him that something is coming behind him fast and Milo concludes that sensor as he looks up to the other teen with wide eyes at something behind him. "Look out!"

Mason twists just in time to shield his face with his arm as sharp claws scratch his arm while using the other hand to hold the shaping of jaws just inches away from his face. It was the alpha from earlier.

Clearly someone had trouble listening or was just too stubborn with pride to take orders from others.

"Mason!" He hears Milo cry out.

"It's all good!" He treasures him, grunting. Putting on a show of him struggling against the wild animal. Mason could have easily kicked him a few yards away but he couldn't do that right now. "I can handle this!" With one strong shove, the wolf falls down to the ground and Mason takes the opportunity to jump to the other side. However with the wight gone the tree slingshots the beehive into the air. The three teens duck their heads when they see it coming straight to them. However, it lands on the other side of the fence much to their relief.

"Wow!" Milo states cheerfully. "That was incredibly lucky! The way the day's been going I was pretty sure it was going to come here and..."

Suddenly, something crashes into the fence several times. When the fence finally breaks, it's revealed that the beehive fell onto a wolf and made it angry. Milo and Zack at first are confused by the scene while Mason tries to hold in a snicker at the sight of the struggling animal _,_ but when the blind wolf starts to chase them, they book it. They are chased through alleyways and to the busy streets.

**"** How many fatalities are blamed on wolves _and_ bees together?" Zack decided to ask as they are running literally for their lives.

"Good question!" Mason calls out.

Milo still with a cheerful smile answers. "Well, we would be the first."

**Ding. Ding.**

Mason's alarms go off. He looks around but fails to notice the open sewer hole they are fast approaching. They fall into a sewer and into the disgusting waster, the wolf can be heard howling away.

Mason is fast to sit up and frantically tries to shake himself dry while grumbling. "Aug! Water. Wet, wet, wet. I hate being wet." He wasn't much of a fan of water and being wet altogether. He didn't like the feeling. He glances at the other boys just in time to see Milo handling Zack a light headband. "Here you go! These will help us navigate in the dark."

Zack puts his one then notices Mason is lacking the equipment."Don't you need one?"

Mason just shakes his head and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Nah. My eyes adjust faster and sharper in the dark. I can see clear as day." He explains walking behind Milo.

Zack eyes him suspiciously for a second longer before following and addressing to Milo."Dude, if and when we get outta here, I'm gonna have to go my own way. No offense. I just can't handle all of this."

Clearly confused Milo has to ask. "All of what?" He yelps when Mason shoves his head down before a raccoon can jump at his face which he clearly didn't see.

Mason gives Zack another challenging look. "Yea, care to be more specific?" He questions lifting a brow. Although he already knew what the answer was.

This time Zack does not hesitate to speak what he was thinking. "This cyclone of calamity that follows you everywhere you go. How do you live like this?!" He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to live like this for the rest of their lives.

However, Milo is quick to contradict his question."How do you live like _that_?!" He points out.

Zack, clearly taken back. "What do you mean?"

Milo Stops walking to face Zack. "I mean, you want to live like those other kids? They took a _bus_ to school today. **A bus!** Does that seem like more fun to you?"

Before Zack can respond Mason cuts in. "You know you don't want to live like them, too Zack."

That catches Zack's attention. He looks to Mason who was wearing a tired look while looking intensely at him. Zack can't help but frown at the older teen's comment. "Oh, yea? And what do you know about what I want?"

Mason shrugs, hands still in his pocket. Eyes never leaving Zack. "Im good at reading people and what their feeling. All It Takes is one smell," He demonstrates by taking one deep inhale and slowly exhaling. "and all your secrets are out."

This was just ridiculous Zack thought. This guy was nuts. "And they would be?" He questions rolling his eyes.

"That you crave this." That makes Zack's breath hitch for a second. Mason continues. "The adrenaline rush, nearly escaping death, and facing what 'calamity' is thrust at us."

No. There was no way. Zack didn't wasn't to admit or face that he actually liked how things were going so far. This is the most action he had ever had in his life. How did this guy know? "How did..."

"Like I said, I can smell it off you. You?" He points at Zack. "You're not like the other kids, trust me. I gave a whiff of them and not one of them want what we got going on." He pauses to give himself a good stretch, poping a few bones from his back before looking back at the other teen. "Face it, Zack. You don't want to live like them either. If you did, you would have ditched us already. Yet, here you are. Why is that?"

Zack can't bring himself to answer so Mason does it for him. "Because you know Im right, right?"

And right he was. Zack sighs in defeat. But he can't help but ask. "You got all that from me by just smelling me?"

Mason flashes a grin, showing off inhumanly sharp teeth. "My senses are more sensitive and sharper than the average joe so yup."

"That's crazy."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mason replies chirpily before asking. "So what's it gonna be? You wanna go back to with the rest of those cowards and life a nice, quiet, lame life, or do you want to be part of something exciting?"

Zack thinks for a while. Really thinks about until he finally makes his decision. Ah, what the heck. This would surely be interesting hanging around with them. "Uhm. Alright. Where to next?"

Mason nods approvingly, grinning widely. "Atta boy." He turns back to Milo. "Where to, Milo?"

"Well, there's a loose grate up over here to the left. I've been here before." Milo replies as they set off.

**"** Of course you have." Zack shakes his head bemused.

Mason's chuckle echoes loudly at his comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I added some changes to Mason from being a simple battle bot and into a cyber organic wolf shifter who was still used as a fighting slave. I felt like he had a more animalistic personality so naturally, I made him into the wolf.
> 
> What do you guys think so far? Is there something you want to see happen in the story? Please let me know!
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated! They keep me motivated.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Milo Murphy's Law fanfic. Just something completely different. 
> 
> Milo needs a boyfriend that is not affected by Murphy's law.
> 
> What do you think? Is this worth continuing? 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know!


End file.
